This invention relates to an apparatus for clearing debris from one location and placing it in on a pile in another. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for clearing ice from a channel wherein a self-lifting trolley member is utilized in conjunction with a plow-type scoop so as to move the ice from the channel and place it on a pile alongside it.
It is known to utilize excavating machines with track or lift cables for moving material from one location and placing it in a pile in another. For example, this is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,137,171; 1,170,484; 1,209,988; 1,217,552; 1,258,090; 1,283,932; 1,315,903; 1,600,343; 1,804,175; and 4,411,080. In U.S. Pat. No. 556,310 a track is employed with a carrier B for movement thereover. It is employed to load coal from a pile to vehicles for transportation and utilizes a hoist rope E for lifting a specially constructed bucket. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,717,523; 1,243,293; 1,244,290; 1,902,691; and 4,134,221 are representative of excavating buckets which are pulled by ropes in boom structures.
The prior art does not provide an apparatus specifically designed for removing materials such as ice from a channel to be cleared for navigation purposes. The prior art is either concerned with moving earth or loading materials such as coal.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for clearing material from an area and placing it subsequently on a pile.
Another advantage is an apparatus of the foregoing type which is especially adapted to removing ice from a channel after it has been cut and piling it alongside the channel.
Still another advantage of this invention is in providing an apparatus of the foregoing type which can be used as a single unit or advantageously as a dual unit.
Yet another advantage is an ice moving and piling apparatus which is especially adapted to being utilized on a floating platform such as an oil well drilling platform or a barge, and can be retrofitted to existing equipment thus reducing cost of manufacture.
A still further advantage is an apparatus which can efficiently cut pieces of ice or the like from large masses of material.